Dancing Down The Rabbit Hole
by DarkDesires101
Summary: Anzu's life was already turned upside down when she was 11, her world shifting to a darker place. Now there's Adam, someone who can help her move on from tragedy-but there's a problem-they're both falling down the rabbit hole to a place that's darker than her childhood remembers. Can she survive and save Adam? Will she discover something more? (Eventual Vexshipping) AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Here is my second yu-gi-oh fic! It's going to be a multi-chapter one! This is going to be AU, almost an Alice crossover...but not like the animated film or books-more like the syfy Mini series. I loved that darker version much better than the horrid creepy version that is Burton's :/ To each their own.**

 **This will be eventual Vexshipping**

 **You will think I typed names wrong, possibly. I made his name Adam for a reason-if you've seen the mini series (with Jack/Jack of hearts) then you know what I mean..possibly.**

 **Rated M for future chapters: strong language/sexual themes/violence**

 **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh characters/story/plot**

 **I also do not own Alice's characters/story/plot**

 **I do own any oc's I decide to throw in**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Sweat was beading on her forehead as she twisted and turned—her muscles burning in that sweet, sweet way. Anzu took a deep breath, her blue eyes barely blinking as she took a small leap, the world a silent wonder as everything spun and spun.

When she turned to a pause, she let out a shaky breath. Her heart was clamoring against their bony prison—the thin fabric she wore was clinging to her sweat-glistened skin. Her lips spread into an easy smile, her veins vibrating to the song that played in her mind.

Anzu shook her head clear and grabbed her water bottle, savoring the cool liquid as it pooled on her tongue.

"Remind me to come to your dance classes more often," he purred as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "That was quite the performance."

Anzu let a small chuckle fall from her lips as she leaned back into him—her nose being bombarded with his warm, earthy scent. "Performance? That was just practice." She turned in his embrace, bright blue eyes glancing into deep, violet orbs. "People don't usually watch practices. Shows? Definitely. But—not practices."

She scrunched up her nose as he blinked down at her. "My apologies," he said, his lips cracking into a sly grin. "I should probably leave, then. I don't want to intrude—" he began as he pulled away.

Scoffing, Anzu grabbed for his arm, his tan skin smooth to the touch. "Adam, I didn't mean it like that." His lips pulled up at the edges slightly, his hand running through his blond locks. "Did you want to come over for dinner? I mean—she's going to be there." He quirked an eyebrow up at her, amusement coloring his features. "What?"

"Mother," he chuckled. "Your mother is going to be there, Anzu, don't act like that's a horrible thing." She rolled her eyes, her arms wrapping around herself defensively. He shook his head as he pried her hands free, fingers interlocking gently. "I didn't mean it like that," he chided, a small laugh on his lips. "I'd love to meet your mother."

She slung her bag over her shoulders and walked out of the studio, hand in hand. "You asked for it," she muttered seemingly to herself, failing to notice his head shaking softly or the dark grin on his face.

* * *

Dinner was unusually full of sound and life as the three sat at the dining table. Anzu smiled as she watched her mother and Adam talk, her eyes brightening just enough. Her crystal orbs glanced to Adam, his hair falling perfectly, his words the right amount of friendly and formal mixed into one. She snorted slightly in-spite of herself, smiling weakly as his violet eyes snapped up to hers.

"Something the matter, dear?" he asked, his soft voice probing her.

She gripped his hand under the table and smiled reassuringly, her brown bangs falling over her face. "I'm fine," she said, looking back up, her voice stronger than she felt.

"Are you sure?" her mother asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Mom," Anzu replied, rolling her eyes slightly.

There was a small moment of silence—the air thickening in the brief pause. The sound of Adam clearing his throat seemed deafening. "I'm glad to have finally met you, Mrs. Mazaki," Adam said, flashing his bright teeth.

Anzu watched the flicker in her mom's eyes—she felt it—that flicker. "Ms. Mazaki," she corrected, her lips struggling to not pull down. Another brief pause—this time shorter than the last—the air almost suffocating. "I'm glad I got to meet you, as well, though—I am a bit surprised."

"How so?" Adam asked, his lean frame leaning back in the chair.

Anzu glared at her mom, her eyes wide. Her mom seemed oblivious, her shoulders shrugging. "I had no idea she had a boyfriend."

"Is that so?" he asked, his jaw setting and violet eyes almost darker.

"We don't talk much," Anzu whispered, her dagger eyes softening when they landed on Adam.

His lips broke out into a lopsided grin. "It's okay, Anzu. I—I actually had a suprise. Which is another reason I'm glad I met your mother."

"Oh?" Anzu asked, the sound of her blood rushing in her ears almost drowning out the steady beating of her heart. "What's this surprise?"

"I'm going to have to go away—for a little while."

She blinked a few times at him, her throat running dry. "Oh?"

He reached for her hand, his warm skin wrapping around her shaking fingers. "It isn't going to be for a long time. I need to sort things out back at home—with my mother," he said slowly, as if choosing his words carefully. "But I wanted to give you something—ask you something—before I left. This is the better part of the surprise."

She took in a small breath, swallowing the lump in her throat as she peered up at him. "Yes?"

He beamed a huge smile as he backed the chair up, making sure not to squeak the wooden legs across the floor. He stood up swiftly, his balance like that of a cat as he turned gently on his feet and faced Anzu. He reached into his pocket, a small black box in his hand. The heartbeat was louder now—erratic thumping threatening to claw its way up her throat. He was down on one knee and Anzu saw out of the corner of her eye her mother bring her hands to her mouth in a gasp. She assumed she gasped—she couldn't hear past the droning of her drumming heart. "Anzu, I know we haven't been dating for a while—but—I wanted to give you this," he said, his nimble fingers opening the lid.

Anzu couldn't hold back the gasp that fell from her lips as she stared at the ring. It was beautiful—the band a dusted silver and the diamond cut into a heart. There were red gems splattered around the diamond, making it glow a glossy pink. "Adam," she whispered between her fingers, her body frozen stiff.

"It was my Mother's," he said, his voice slightly dark as he turned the ring over in his fingers. "Now it's yours." He reached for her hand, his fingers warm as they wrapped around her thin wrist. He pulled her arm closer, the ring hovering in front of her finger before she snapped her arm back. Adam stared at her, blinking slowly.

"I think you should leave," Anzu said, her voice almost strained. Adam stayed there on one knee for a moment as the silence echoed in the small apartment. Her dark, blue orbs bore into his bright purple ones—neither blinking or turning away.

"You don't—" he began, stepping up when Anzu abandoned her chair. "Anzu," he whispered, his voice slightly gruff as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to face him. "Anzu!"

"Please, Adam. Just—this is all so fast! We've been dating for two and a half months!" Anzu shook her head, her soft hair flailing wildly about her face. "And then you tell me that you have to go back home to sort some stuff out? What stuff?" she asked, her voice sharp. "And your mom?" she let a dark chuckle fall from her lips. "You told me that she was dead."

He shook his head. "I meant: dead to me."

She slowly exhaled, the sound echoing in her mind. "I just can't." Anzu's mom got up from the table, the hard clicks of her heels moving towards them. "Mom, don't," Anzu warned before looking back up to Adam. "Adam, please just go for right now."

He nodded slowly, his hands wrapping over hers—the box slipping into her palm. "Please, Anzu, just think it over," he whispered, his eyes examining her every reaction her features dared expose.

She smiled up at him with another shake of her head. "No," she said, her voice almost hoarse. "I'll call you, okay? Just—can you leave me be for a bit? I just—need space—to think." She pushed the box back into his hands.

She watched his hands fidget, his nimble fingers twisting the box in his hands. Her eyes glanced back up to him—his gaze seemingly far away as his jaw set tightly. Her brows furrowed together—his expression almost dark—unrecognizable. Inhaling sharply, he looked back down to her, his lips pulling up at the edges only slightly. "Of course," he said, his arms wrapping around her in a tight embrace. "I am deeply sorry, Anzu. I didn't mean for it to happen like this." She wanted to ignore the tingles in her veins as his lips brushed against her neck, leaving a small peck upon her skin. "I hope you can forgive me, Darling." Another kiss, his lips warm and soft. "I do cherish you, so."

She inhaled sharply as he stepped back from her, his eyes not giving away any emotion—the violet not so warm anymore. "Bye, Adam."

He gave her a short nod, his jaw set once more. "Goodbye, Love," he whispered before turning to her mother. "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Mazaki. Please forgive my boldness."

"It was a pleasure as well," her mother responded in kind, her voice soft but eyebrows raised.

Sighing, Anzu opened the door and let him pass. She shut the door softly, before letting her head fall to the cold plaster—her forehead resting against it. "Don't start," she stated flatly before heading to her room.

Anzu shut the door and flopped on her bed, her fingers typing on her small laptop. She bit her lip, her mouse hovering over the picture that haunted her since she was eleven years old.

"You have to move on," her mom whispered, her lean frame leaning in the doorway.

"Could you at least knock before you invade my privacy?" Anzu snapped, closing the picture that burned in her brain—the image of his dark brown hair and slanted eyes—the smile that was as bright as her own.

Her mom frowned as she went to the cork board hanging on the wall. Anzu's cerulean orbs flickered to her mother's lithe form, her lips tugging down at the ends as her mother's soft eyes turned to face her full of worry. "This isn't healthy."

Anzu's cheeks were heating up, her veins boiling. "I'm not giving up on him," she spat, more like a growl.

She watched her mother swallow hard, tears prickling in her eyes. "Oh, baby, I know it's hard! But, sweetie, you have to move on!" She sat on the bed, her arms wrapping around her daughter. "He wouldn't want you obsessing over this—it's hurting you."

Anzu shook her head as she broke free from her mother's grasp. She peered back down to the woman—taking in the worry lines thickening around her eyes and mouth. "No," she said, her voice thick and hot. "No, Dad wouldn't want me giving up on him—he wouldn't want _us_ giving up on him!" She shouted, her hands smacking against her sides. She gasped, her palm hitting something solid in her pocket. Her fingers slithered into the small pouch on her dress, the ring was pleasantly cold beneath her fingertips. "Oh, no," she whispered before running out of the door—ignoring her mother's panicked voice.

"Anzu!" was the last thing she heard as she rushed down the thin stairwell to the apartments, her breath hitching in her throat as the cool air violently whipped against any exposed skin.

She held her arms across herself tightly, her head glancing in every direction until her eyes widened, a clash of grunts and crashes echoing down the alley behind the building. Swallowing thickly, she stalked around the bricks, her eyes widening when the shapes materialized in the dim street-lights. "Your mother has been worried sick!" the man cooed, his voice as light as a cloud. Anzu stepped closer, taking in his long white hair that was parted into two halves—their silvery strands looking almost like rabbit ears. Anzu took another step, taking in the two goons dressed in black—their faces obscured by plain, white masks—a gasp on her tongue when he came into view. They held him up—his blond hair disheveled and his violet eyes dim.

"Adam!" she cried—her eyes widening when their eyes locked to her.

She blinked as the white-haired man turned to face her—something gold glinting over his eye. She felt fear swell in the pit of her stomach, tasting of bile. "Are you going to give me the ring or am I going to have to take it by force?" She watched Adam grin wickedly before a soft grunt fell from his lips. Her eyes widened, her throat burning as she watched him lurch forward against their fists. After coughing a small fit, Adam bowed his head before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the box—the white-haired man snatching it rather quickly. "Let's go, we're already late," the man hissed, snapping his attention from the girl as the goons hauled Adam up. Anzu watched, her body shaking as they turned to a rectangular mass laying against the bricks.

"No!" she cried, her voice a bit sturdier as the bodies vanished. She ran up to the spot they disappeared into, her heart bashing against her lungs. _This isn't real,_ she thought as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her blue eyes were wild and lined with pink—hot tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. Her brown hair was a mess—the soft locks swaying in the wild breeze of the cold night. Her blue dress seemed brighter against her pale skin that was glistening in the yellows of the streetlamps. She took a tentative step forward, her finger lightly stroking the glass—the form solid beneath her fingertips. Chewing on her lower lip, her mind raced—trying to hold onto any coherent thought as her left hand slid into her pocket of its own accord. She barely noticed the coldness of the ring slipping around her finger. She could barely register the wave of the glass—as if space was bending right in front of her. She could barely think to scream as she slipped forward—her body falling through the glass.

* * *

 **Hope that was good! It's a cliffhanger-but we need those in life, right?**

 **You can guess who Adam really is. But honestly, the fun is waiting for all the surprises I have in store ;)**

 **fave/follow/review! I love hearing your thoughts and I'll respond as quickly as I can! I know someone asked me to do an Azureship fic, and I will! But right now I'm focused on Bakura (Yami to be specific)**

 **Until next time, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2! I am so sorry this took so long! Work is crazy with two people quitting and I am back in school (I'm in the Vet Tech program!) and there's so much work to dooooooo. Like...I have to learn all these dang dog breeds. Like there's one that is like: Xoloitzcuintli That is a dog breed I have to learn.. Sorry, that's not a dog breed that's a damn prescription drug...ugh. Anywayyy.**

 **I do not own Yu-gi-oh characters/plot/story**

 **I do not own Alice characters/plot/story**

 **This is AU**

 **rated M for future scenes containing: strong language/sexual themes/violence**

 **enjoy:)**

* * *

Anzu's eyes were closed—the rush of blood flowing through her ears was echoing in her mind. She swallowed dryly, afraid to open her eyes.

Her limbs were flailing, the harsh air cold as it whipped her around.

Her mind reeled, a lump in her throat forming. It wasn't the rush of blood flowing that was drowning out all sound—it was wind. Anzu was falling—and falling fast.

Her blue eyes snapped open, a silent scream on her tongue as she flipped through the air—the green ground rushing up to meet her. Her thoughts were racing, too fast for her to grab onto. She could feel the sting of tears as her hands reached forward to block the impact. Her eyes shut tightly against the green—her breath waiting for the harsh impact to rock through her body.

But it never came.

Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open, her body hovering just above the ground. She let out a shaky breath, her dainty fingers reaching out to pluck a bent blade of grass. "Wha—" she began, ending with a small grunt as she slumped to the ground.

Swallowing thickly, Anzu brushed herself off and stood—her legs shaking only a bit. She glanced around, taking in the vast landscape. Here she was—on a small grassy bridge—after falling from the sky. She glanced up—no rectangular hole anywhere to be found. Just clouds and blue and a bright light illuminating her delicate features.

She glanced to the side, her eyes widening as the giant beetle-esque ship flew overhead—the light blinding her eyes shut. Anzu gritted her teeth as her arm covered her eyes, a small sting sizzling on her wrist. She snapped her arm back, a gasp on her tongue as she took in the dark green filigree that swirled on her skin.

Blinking slowly, she glanced back ahead of her—silver pig-tails vanishing behind thick doors.

Anzu was off in an instant, her heart thumping against her chest as she ran up the steps—the doors creaking slowly as she made her way in.

The shadows were a soft, muted blue—the white floors gleaming as she stepped down the narrow hallway. There was only one door ahead, the red of it stark against the bleak walls.

Her hand hovered over the rust-colored handle, fear swirling in her belly. Her throat tasted like bile and ashes, goosbumps prickling on her skin.

His grunts of pain replayed in her mind and she bit down on her fear—swallowing the bile and the ashes—her features set to stone as she jerked the handle open and stepped inside.

Confusion tickled her insides as she circled the tiny room—the white padded walls soft and inviting. She chewed on her lower lip, her fingers running along the light fabric. "What is this place?"

Her voice was muffled against the padding, the only other sound a small creak behind her.

She turned on her heel, one blue eye and one golden staring at her. She swallowed again, her throat burning as she took a step forward.

The man glanced at her wrist before looking back up to her. He seemed to consider her for a long moment before shutting the visor, sealing her in.

"Wait!" she cried, her palms banging against the wall from where she had entered. "Where is he? Where's Adam?!" Her voice cracked at the end, her body sliding down to the floor. "Where am I?"

She didn't have long to contemplate before the walls began to close in on her. She inhaled sharply, her fingers desperately trying to cling to the walls. She spread her feet out, trying to maintain her balance as her eyes scanned the shrinking room for anything she could use to escape. Her lower lip was held captive by her teeth when a flash of light caught her attention.

Without hesitation, Anzu bent to the floor, her fingers skimming the line where the bottom panel met the wall. _I can see light,_ her mind whispered as she pushed against the bottom panel. She let out a breath, nothing budging. _There's a latch. There has to be,_ her mind concluded as she dug in her pockets, her hands coming up empty. Another second went by, the room swinging wildly, Anzu falling to the side. Her hand ran through her hair, the small bobby pin clinging to her fingers. _Perfect._ She bent the clip out and ran it along the bottom panel, her heart choking her throat until she heard the faint pop—a smile spreading across her lips before her world fell from under her.

Her fingers latched onto the edge of the panel—her limbs burning as it dangled in the air. She glanced around—taking in her surroundings.

The small box she had escaped from was being pulled on a thick chain that was dangling from the giant beetle ships she had seen earlier. She took a thick breath, noting the seemingly hundreds of ships that dangled plenty of little boxes.

Anzu wanted to hold on—but her grip was slipping and she was so, so tired. Her blue eyes glanced down—the shimmering water so inviting. _You can do this,_ she chanted over and over again as her fingertips let go.

She couldn't get used to falling—the air whipping away each breath she tried to take.

Then the cold water swallowed her, the soft current letting her drift to the surface. Anzu took a sputtering breath, her fingers sinking into the mud as she made her way to land. Pulling herself up, she laid back in the muddied grass, her heart thumping as her breathing evened out.

"You look like a drowned rat!" a harsh voice called, the words sloshing and slurring.

Her eyes snapped open and she scrambled to her feet—the scrawny man before her baring a single-tooth smile. "Um, hello," she said cautiously, her eyes narrowing a bit. "Could you tell me where I am?"

The man tilted his head to the side, his lips spreading into a thin smile. "Well, I reckon I know you then!"

She shook her head, her wet hair sticking to her forehead. "No, no I'm afraid you're mistaken."

He shook his head, then, too—his grimy finger pointing at her as a few chuckles escaped his mouth. "No! It's Alice!" He glanced around, as if afraid he was being too loud. "You're Alice!" he whispered, his brown eyes wide.

"No, I am not. My name is Anzu and I'd really like to know where I am!"

He wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace, her nose scrunching up as the smell of dead fish swarmed her senses. "Oh! I've waited so long to see another Alice!"

"But my name isn't Alice."

"A name is a name! It doesn't matter if you were called Harry! I know an Alice when I see one! You're back in Wonderland! I'm Ratty and this is the Tea Shop!" He turned to walk up the small hill, his arm beckoning for Anzu to follow. "Come, come! We'll get you what you need."

She felt her cheeks heat up, her nerves tingling in her veins as she followed the scrawny man into the building.

She gasped as she walked in, the sounds and colors almost as bright as the Sun itself. A woman dressed in red, diamonds decorating her slim dress, walked by and offered what was on her tray. "Just a taste, Love?" she asked, her brown eyes twinkling.

Anzu blinked, her eyes darting to look for the dirty man who had brought her in here. _Where is he?_ She glanced back to the tray the woman was holding—small cups filled with shimmering red liquid danced to the vibrations in the room. "What is it?" she asked, her nimble fingers grabbing a cup.

The woman beamed a bright smile. "This is Joy! Such a lovely emotion!" she chanted as she walked away.

Anzu sniffed the contents of the glass—the scent almost familiar and almost nonexistent. She shook her head before placing the glass on an empty table. _I better not—who knows what it is,_ her mind echoed as she meandered through the bodies of people.

She felt her heart climbing back up her throat as she searched for Ratty—his dirt-stained rags not coming into sight. A noise caught her attention, her eyes snapping to the commotion to her left. She tilted her head as she watched the blinking letters fade from 'JOY' to 'LUST.' She watched in awe as golden dispensers began to pump out a violet-colored liquid—people shoving into one another to buy a glass. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder spin her around, a small smile on her lips when his single tooth gleamed at her beneath his thin-lipped smile. "I thought you lost me," she said softly.

"Oh, I would be dead if I lost the one and only Alice!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her through the crowd. His hand clamped over her wrist, blocking the green mark from view. Anzu wanted to question this but before her mind could form words, they were through two large doors.

"What's going on?" she asked as Ratty threw her arm away and walked up to the desk that sat in the middle of the room. Anzu took a step forward, her eyes widening a bit as grass bent beneath her feet.

"I did it, Sir Hatter! She's the real Alice! I swear it on m'life!"

Anzu stepped from behind the scrawny man, her stomach flipping a little when she took in the man sitting at the desk. His hair was white—much like the man who had trapped her in the box—but it was in wild waves and spikes. He wore a brown hat—the tan color matching the leather jacket/ She watched the man lean back in the chair—his crimson orbs landing on her. She swallowed her breath—the bubble of it sticking to her throat.

"Alice, you say?" His voice was dark and sharp. "What's your name?"

She took another step forward, her heart drumming in her ears. "Anzu."

He quirked an eyebrow before turning back to the scrawny Ratty—his smile never failing. "So this Anzu is Alice?"

Ratty nodded. "I knew it the moment I saw her climb from out of the water, Sir!"

The air was thick as the silence droned on—her lower lip caught between her teeth as the man in the hat considered her for a long time. "Here," he said, his voice flat as he tossed a small brown pouch onto the desk. "Don't spend it all on tea."

Ratty laughed a full-bellied laugh before snatching the pouch and slipping through the doors. Anzu rubbed the back of her neck, a small groan on her lips when the weight of her soaked clothes began to make her uncomfortable. "I'm not this Alice person," she said, her voice trying to be strong but ultimately sounding meek. "Where am I?"

Her cerulean orbs bore into his crimson ones, the ends of his lips pulling up into a lopsided smirk. "Why, my Dear, you are in Wonderland!" His arms spread out in a grand gesture before he stood up. Anzu tried to his the blush behind her dripping hair as she took in his angular body—the sharpness of him sending shivers down her spine. "And you're in my Tea Shop." She wanted to drown in his voice—melt in his embrace. He was so close now, she could smell him—the earthy musk was swirling about her nostrils. "My name is—well, most people just call me Hatter." She swallowed thickly as he peered down at her, the smirk never faltering.

Blinking, she shook her head and took a step back. "I want to go home," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He took a step forward, his pale skin gleaming under the fluorescent lighting. "Is that all?"

"No," she said, her eyes snapping to his. "I also want to save my boyfriend."

She watched something flash in his eyes then—his smirk slithering even wider. "And you need my help?"

She huffed, her arms crossing her chest. "I don't honestly know. I need somebody's help," she snorted, her eyes narrowing. "Everything was—going fine—and then this man just hurt him and took him through that mirror!" Her words came out in a rush, hot tears burning her throat.

He took a step back then, his fingers rubbing his chin as he stared off in space. "This man that hurt your boyfriend—what did he look like?"

Anzu shrugged her shoulders. "He was kind of tall—older I guess. He had this weird gold thing over his eyes and he had white hair—almost silver. They were pulled back into pig-tails—almost like—"

"Rabbit ears," he finished for her, his lips in a thin line. "The White Rabbit." He glanced back to her, his eyes roaming over her body. She felt a lump stick to her throat as red painted her cheeks. His eyes lingered a bit on her wrist, her arm wrapping around her torso in response. "I'm afraid your boyfriend is probably dead."

Anzu stared at him, her body shaking. "What?!"

"He's been taken prisoner by the White Rabbit—he's the Queen's personal agent. If he isn't dead—he'll soon wish he were."

Anzu shook her head, her veins burning beneath her skin. "No. I will save him. And you're going to help me."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, amusement coloring his features. "I won't be able to help you get to the Queen's castle." Anzu let go of the breath she had been holding, her body deflating. "But, I know a guy." His smirk returned as he grabbed her arm, her gasp hanging off of her tongue as he turned her wrist over. "He helps Oysters like you."

"Oyster?"

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, the sound misting over her in gentle waves. "Yes, Oyster," he said as his nimble fingers ran across the various clothes that hung on the thin metal rail. He made a sound of approval as he picked up a velvet jacket—the dark violet color almost matching her stockings. He gestured for her to turn around and she obliged, a soft sigh escaping her lips as the warm fabric hugged every curve. She inhaled sharply when she felt his hot breath pelt her ear, his dark voice pulsing through her veins. "Your people are called Oysters because of the pretty pearls you each have inside of you."

Anzu pulled away from him, glaring as that lopsided smirk was plastered to his face. "So where do we go to meet this guy?"

His hands smoothed his hat back more firmly on his head before stalking to the end of the room. He opened the door and gestured for her to look. She felt her stomach drop—her veins running cold. "What's wrong?" he purred, his crimson orbs analyzing every gasp and sudden jump she make.

She turned her wide eyes to him, her back pressing into the door-frame. "Is there another way?"

He shook his head. "Afraid not. It's really just a straight shot from here, though."

She swallowed dryly, her tongue flicking over her lips. "I—I can't."

"Why?"

"I—I can't do heights."

He let out a deep laugh then, his eyes crinkling up at the edges. "Then you won't get very far here in Wonderland." She glared at him, her lips pursed into a thin line. "Here, I'm right here. I'll help you—I won't let you fall to your death." He held out his hand to her, his crimson eyes almost warm—almost.

She rolled her eyes before grabbing his hand. "I have to be dreaming."

"Why?" he asked as he helped her down the ledge, his grip tightening over her shaking form.

"I just—I mean, 'Alice in Wonderland' is a children's book," she laughed, her voice sharp as she tried to keep her balance. She gasped when he turned her around, his long legs reaching the next ledge as his strong arms held onto her until she could find her footing.

Her face was so close to his as he held her—she could see the light freckles of brown and gold that swirled in the red depths of his eyes. "Anzu?"

"Yes?" she asked, her voice breathy as he pulled her closer, his warmth invading her entire being as her feet connected to solid ground.

"Does this look like a children's story to you?"

She blinked a few times before she realized he was no longer holding onto her. She felt the red heat crawl up her neck as she stepped away from him, her eyes scanning her surroundings. She inhaled sharply as she took in the dilapidated buildings, the dark gray of it all, the crumbling masses of land barely floating in the air. She turned back to Hatter, his dark eyes watching her. "No," she responded softly, her voice as light as the wind. "No, it doesn't."

* * *

 **So, yes, Hatter is Yami Bakura :)  
Also, for all of my fans from my Divergent fics, I will be returning to them. I have a lot of work to make up on them since all of my reference material I made is now lost forever :/**

 **Hope you all like this so far!**

 **Anyway, follow/favorite**

 **Review, review, review!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye!**


End file.
